


My Ex-Future-Boyfriend

by alt_universe_me



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 13:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alt_universe_me/pseuds/alt_universe_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dating is never easy for the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Ex-Future-Boyfriend

“Jack!” The Doctor shouted and proceeded to run toward the man himself.

Amy and Rory watched as the Doctor practically jumped on the man, wrapped his legs around him, and proceeded to snog him right in front of both them and about ten residents of the planet Altarius.

“Doctor," Amy said. “Care to introduce us to your friend?”

“Oh, of course,” the Doctor finally responded, ungluing himself from Jack’s face. Jack looked as surprised as Rory and Amy did.

“This is Captain Jack Harkness, my boyfriend,” the Doctor answered, looking very pleased with himself.

“Boyfriend?” Jack, Amy, and Rory all said at the same time.

“Oh. Oh. No no no no no. Why do I keep doing this?” the Doctor said, pulling on his hair.

“Ahh,” said Jack, a look of understanding on his face. “Wait a minute, I agree to be your boyfriend? Have I completely lost it in my future?”

“Hey,” the Doctor said with indignation. “I’m a lovely boyfriend. None better.”

“Really.” Jack did not look convinced. “So right now future me hasn’t been stood up at a restaurant right about now?”

“Not a restaurant, exactly." The Doctor looked sheepish for a moment before ducking his head to stare at his shoes. “I’ll get you the DVD of the movie we’re missing right now, though.”

“You have a time machine and you can’t even show up for our date?”

“Hey, if you fight with me about this now, you lose your right to still be angry next year.”

As they continued to fight, Amy and Rory decided to quietly slip away and save the residents of Altarius from certain destruction. Just par for the course, really.

 

The End.


End file.
